You're Not Friends
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: This is just a drabble based off a Klaroline gifset on Tumblr narrated by the Spike speech from 'Lover's Walk'. First time writing Kol. It was kind of fun :)


**Author's Note: **Quick drabble inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. It's a Klaroline gifset narrated by the Spike to Buffy/Angel 'You're **not** friends' speech in 'Lover's walk.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Caroline, Klaus and Kol are from the Vampire Diaries and the speech is taken out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As such, all recognizable creative aspects belong to their creators. I'm just borrowing them

Kol lingered at the top of the stairs, watching the spunky blonde brush nonexistent mess from her hands as she exited the mansion. With a sigh, the sarcastic spirit moved toward his brother's quarters. The _other side_ was dull, no doubt about that. But watching his broken elder brother fumble through emotions was maybe worth the lack of interaction.

Stepping into the spacious bedroom, the younger Mikaelson searched out the harsh breathing of the tortured hybrid. Klaus was drained from the hours of torment at the hands of the ancient warlock and was slowly falling into a fitful sleep. As his breathing softened, Kol sat beside the blonde's inert body and laid a weightless hand on his brother's sweaty brow. Closing his own eyes and muttering a silent plea he fell through the walls and into the other man's mind.

Not surprisingly, the first thing he saw was Caroline's smiling face. There was an undercurrent of anguish while Kol searched for the image of his brother and went to speak to him in the safety of the dream.

"The sassy blonde, hmm Niklaus? I'll say it again, she is a _tasty little thing._ Some may say that is a _bit_ inappropriate considering your relationship with our dear sister," Klaus spun at his brother's voice, finding the dead Original staring at him from the other side of the bedroom.

"What…? How is this possible, brother? I stood over your burned body in the Gilbert house…?" The hybrid realizes how fatigued he must still have been from Silas' attacks as he could not make sense of what he saw before him. Kol chuckled and ignored the questions, opting to ask a few more of his own.

"How have you let your guard drop over a _teenager,_ brother? The emotionless brother at that, letting Silas tear your mind apart with the image of a little blond plaything? How far you have fallen," the sarcastic brunette tutted. "And, after all of it, you ask to be her _friend_?"

Klaus pulled his lips tightly together ticking his jaw to the side while he tried to form a response that would satisfy his brother without giving anything away to the warlock that was out to ruin them all. "Don't, Kol. Don't talk about her. What do you want—how are you here?

"Be real, Nik. You know that I'm not. You're dreaming, I'm dead. It's easier to reach your subconscious because you are asleep and weakened from your time with Silas. But again I ask, what is going on with you and that blonde, Nik? You aren't her friend…"

The sigh that the exhausted hybrid let out spoke volumes more than anything he could actually say. "I will be whatever she will accept of me, Kol. Lover if she will one day have me, villain when she needs it, support when I can offer it. Today—we are friends…"

"You're _not _friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both," the words dripped pity for the elder brother. "You'll fight, and you'll shag," Kol sinks onto the plush sofa that Klaus is settled on and turns to his brother, "and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver." Klaus stared at the younger Mikaelson, wondering how in the hell he seems to know so much about the emotions swirling painfully inside his chest. "But you'll never be friends. Because…love isn't brains, Nik. It's blood…blood screaming inside you to work it's will."

Heaving a sigh of his own, Kol stood and crossed to the balcony. Downstairs, Caroline was sitting in her car on the phone with Bonnie. The little witch was the thing Kol missed most now that he was trapped on the other side. Watching the power build in the beautiful brunette—if Caroline was half as strong as the young Bennet, Kol could absolutely understand what his brother was so enamored with. But, unlike his brother, he could do nothing about it but watch her grow stronger and more beautiful with each passing day.

"I may be love's bitch, Nik—I have been for centuries—but at least I'm man enough to admit it. Don't make my mistakes, brother. Take control, embrace the love and not just the lust. Don't let her go, and don't lose that love. You'll never recover after a girl like that."

Klaus shot up violently, gasping air into dead lungs as he processed what he had just dreamt. Once his mind was awake and clear, only one thought floated through his consciousness.

He would be whatever Caroline needed from him—but he would not be her friend. Sputtering through the speech his dead brother had just given him, Klaus pulled a clean henley on and flashed out of the manor, not stopping until he stood outside the blonde's window.

"Klaus? What the hell?" Caroline shoved her window open at the sight of the hybrid outside her window, gasping when he grasped her face between his long fingered hands.

Pressing his lips to the girl before him, Klaus did his best to commit every moment to memory as she reacted to his touch. Their lips moved against each other, hers opening when his tongue teased the seam. He explored the sweet expanse of her mouth, swallowing the gentle moan that Caroline released before he pulled back and left them both gasping. "I'm man enough," he mumbled.

Brow furrowing, Caroline eyed the man before her, pulling him in through the open window. "What?"

"I'm man enough. To admit it—I think I'm love's bitch…"


End file.
